Not even worth reading
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: Started out good then I got bored. I am just posting this cause I am bored. Read if you want.


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Plain and simple. If I did there would be L, Light, Mello, Near, Matt, BB, and whoever else I felt, would doing innapropriate things at head quarters. Be glad I don't own it. (insert evil laugh of your choice here) Yeah, that's how I roll.

A.N./ I don't know what I'll be writing below. I am making this one up as I go along! Yes, same as always, I want you to review. Or at least if you don't like my stories tell me by reviewing. I don't care, I enjoy pointers. Or flames. I enjoy reviews. Any and all. Please. I know I sound review crazy but... I might work some lemon into some of my other stories. Or fluff. Or both... Ideas are forming. Not for this story though. Probably...

Light stared out the window. Same boring rutine everyday. Same boring classroom. Same boring uniforms. Same boring life. He wanted some entertainment. He needed entertainment. Light knew it wasn't possible to die of boredom, but he was considering it. If anyone could die of boredom it would be Light Yagami. H was bored out of his mind. He just sat there in class not listening because he knew all of it. He hated school. Not because it was boring, well that was one reason, but because he knew everything. He begged his parents for home schooling. They said no of course. Light needed social interaction. Not the way they put. The way they put it was like 'You need friends'. Light didn't want any friends unless they could actually hold an intelligent conversation. No one in this school could. It was a school for rich kids whose parents wanted to give them a good education they would never use. Light might have been a little biased but hey it was true.

"Koboyashi, did you here about that L guy?" A few of his class mates were gossiping again. Of course, this was during class. No, you couldn't pay attention to the teacher and then talk about it after class. Light was being a tiny bit hypacritacal but then again they did keep him entertained.

"What are you talking about? Who's L?" That one was Tanaka, maybe. It didn't matter. All the girls looked the same anyway.

"L, you know the world's greatest detective. He only takes cases that intrest him. Any way, Taka-chan, I was speaking to Koboyashi." Koboyashi was one of the only good looking guys in Light's class. Now which one was the one speaking.

"Uh! How rude?!" The way the girl said it made it sound like a question. She was one of the less inteligent ones in Light's class. He just assumed she actually was asking how rude. Instead of making a statement.

"Well anyways, have you KOBOYASHI-kun." The way the female said sounded as though she was yelling. Stupid chick. She yelled right in his ear. Light needed a better seat.

"Yes, I have." That's all. No oh you mean the one about the blah blah blah case. Just yes, I have. Stupid guy. Light didn't exactly know about the case L was supposedly on. He wanted to. L was the only person who could entertain him. Saying that he meant he was the detectives stalker. He wasn't exactly a stalker. You can't stalk someone without knowing where they're at. He just knew the general location. He followed all of L's cases. They gave him something to do with his bored life.

"Ahem." Light cleared his thraot to see all eyes on him. He, the infamous Light Yagami, was going to talk to these sniviling fools.

"Y-yes, Yagami-san?" The only one brave enough to say anything was the stupidest. Light supposed to being stupid gave you guts. That's why no sane people ever went to war. Tanaka just smiled shyly.

"I would like to know about the conversation about L." Light gave the girls a sweet smile while he was inwardly cursing on how easy women were to fool.

"Oh something about a hacker who the police can't catch." Oh, so it was about him. See, Light had a very entertaining pass time. He would hack into an off shore account and dirrect the money into another rich person's account. Everyone noticed the money was gone but no on knew where it went. Light would choose his targets at random. Both the person to steal from and the person to give to. Ironicly, sometimes he just gave it back to the person from the other person. Then, the police would go investigate that person and come back empty handed. Light covered his tracks too well. Maybe that was why L was intrested. Who knows it could just be another rumor.

"L..." They all looked at Light strangly. He never interrupted another's conversation. He never even listened to gossip. It made them wonder if he neede to go to the infirmary.

"Yagami-san?" Light was lost in thought about L. About what the man looked like. What did he think like? What was his ethnicity? Could he be japanese? What was it that made him tick? Light wanted to know these questions and more. Like what was L's real name for example. You can't just have a letter for a name. Light didn't think it like this. He was wondering what kanji could go with the letter L.

"Oi! Yagami-san." Nothing.

"YAGAMI-SAN!!!!!!!!" Suddenly the whole class room fell silent except for Light.

"Hm? Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention. I was lost in my thoughts on L..." The group just gave him an exasperated smile while the teacher did nothing. He was used to having this happen. He knew Light rarely payed attention. If he did it was only to correct the teacher. At first he was upset over this, then it became an everyday occurance. The group just chattered on not paying Light any more attention. They could swear he was off, even if just by a bit. No one dare cross him though. Last time someone crossed Light Yagami, he was never seen again. Sure the police said he had probably been kidnapped, but that didn't stop the rumors. From that day on, no one angered the rumored god any more.

Light sighed as the bell had rung. He walked out of his boring classroom to go home. He had some work to do. Some entertaining work. Some work that involved the world's greatest detective. Light walked along the sidewalk. Barely even taking note of his surroundings until he got home.

He opened the door. Something was off. Sayu's shoes were there, Sachiko's shoes were there, Soichiro's shoes were there, and then a ratty pari of old tennis shoes. Light stopped. Someone else was in his house besides Sayu, Sachiko, and Soichiro. Someone he didn't know. Sure, he knew all of his father's coworkers by their shoes. He made note of them. To make sure he never forgot their shoes. Light cauciously removed his shoes, making his way to the living room he was generally suprised at what he saw. There was Sayu smacking the back of a raven haired man's head while his mom and dad sat back and laughed. His father's laughter wasn't good humored like his mother's. His father's laughter held a slight bit of scorn. Like that you would give your annoying boss if he stumped his toe.

No one noticed Light was there until he cleared his throat.

"Ahem." They all turned to gape at him except the strange man in his living room. Even his own family was afraid of him. You bring home a yakuza member once and your labled for life as a mafia member. Light wasn't apart of yakuza, he just wanted to scare his dad. Truth is he paid the man just to come home with him and keep quiet. Now they all thought he might blow their brains out while they were sleeping. He often walked in on his mother clutching a knife to her chest while she slept. Not a very safe sleeping arangement.

"Oh, Light you're home." His mother gave him a wary smile. He wanted to roll his eyes but decided against it. First he wanted to know who the man was.

"Sir, may I ask who you are?" Light made sure to dirrect his question to the man hugging his knees with his thumb in his mouth. He looked like a three year old in a twenty-three year old's body.

"Yes, you may."

"..." Is that all he's going to say.

"..." I suppose it is. "Sir, please tell me your name." Light forced it to sound like a question when in actuality it wasn't

"No."

"..." No? Of course, why make things simple?

"..."

"Fine, what about an ailias I may call you by?" Light was tired of the man already. He didn't even know his name and he hated the THING. Light was being very rude to him in his head. He would never say any of this aloud.

"Yes." That all. No 'call me Suzuki.' Or 'I'm Hiroshi.' Just yes. Fine, if that what the man really wanted to be called by.

"Alright ,Yes, are you one of my father's coworkers?" Light was a very stubborn and irritable person. He never let anything get in his way. He always got what he wanted when he wanted it.

"I see, well played Light-kun. I am your father's boss for now. It's not a very nice greeting but I suppose it is nice to meet you." The man spoke in a monotone voice. Light was busy observing the man's facial characteristic to even care about his voice right now. He had bags under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept in years. His skin was pale ulmost to a sickly color but not quite. he had black, souless eyes that bored into to you. Light didn't notice he called him Light-kun. Even his parents and sister kept it formal around him. People at school called him Yagami-san. His parents called him Light-san. His sister called him onii-sama. She was the only one who used -sama. This man had called him Light-kun. He used an informal way of aproaching Light. Light let it slip saying he didn't know better but his parents better correct him when he got to his room.

"I have to agree it's not a very nice meeting, Yes-kun. I suppose it's nice to meet you. Yes-kun, you said you were my father's boss. You look rather young, though." When Light pointed this out his father gave an audible grunt. This didn't stop Light from asking nor did it stop Yes from answering.

"I am only twenty-three, Light-kun." So Light's first guess at the man's age was correct. Funny how Light didn't seem to notice the weird crowching position Yes had been sitting in.

"Oh, I have some work to do on my computer, sooo." Light started heading upstairs when he heard Yes's voice.

"Light-kun!" Light begrudgingly made his way back to Yes.

"Yes, Yes?" Yes gave a small chuckle at his new alias.

"I regret to inform you I broke your computer. It seems someone was using it to hack into off shore accounts and place money in another person's account. Any idea who that could be?" Light froze. Was he going to be arrested? No, he broke his computer. That comes first. Being arrested comes second.

"Yes! How could you beak my computer?! Now the only way to relieve my boredom is the t.v.!" Light was furious at Yes. How dare he touch his computer. How dare he brake his computer!

"It seems Light-kun is more conserned with me braking his computer than the fact that I could arrest him." Light glared the at the man. He didn't care he was going to be arrested if his baby was broke. He bought it and fixed it up himself. He loved that computer more than the world. Certainly more than the attractive detective who broke it.

"Of course I am! I'm just bored. I did it to get L's attention so I would have something to do. I don't care what you do to me as long as you don't hurt my baby!" Light was crying. He never cried. He loved that computer waaaay too much. It wasn't natural to love inaminate object but Light loved his computer.

"Light-ku-" He was cut off by Light jumping on top of him and slapping him. He could see the teen's tears all because he hurt his computer.

"You big meanie. Sniffle." Light had almost stopped crying now. He still sat on top of Yes which in a way look as though he and Yes were doing some things little children shouldn't see.

"I will buy Light-kun another computer if he is that upset about it. I didn't mean to make Light cry." Light only gave him a small smile before planting a chaste kiss to the man's lips.

"Thank you, Yes!"

"..." Light continued to sit atop the man.

"Light get off." Light looked at him. Then, regained his composure. He jumped off Yes. Litterly jumped off of him. He coincedently landed on top of Yes again when he hit his head on the low ceiling of their living room. Apparantly no one else was in the room anymore. They had all left the house as far as Light was concerned.

"I tried to get off."

"..."

"..."

"Light."

"Yes, Yes."

"You're squishing me." Light rolled his eyes and got off of Yes.

"Happy?"

"I am not happy, though, am thouroughly amused by Light's childish antics." Light tongue had found it's way out of his mouth and was now pointing at the detective.

"Light, that is not very nice." Light just glared in response and tucked hi tongue back in his mouth.

"Yes, never told me his real name." Yes stuck his thumb in his mouth and looked up as if pondering that question. Or rather statement Yes took for a question.

"L. L Lawliette."

"..."

"..."

"You have a funny name." At that they both burstet out into laughter. Neither could breathe for about an hour until they calmed down.

"Light." Light looked over at the man expecting some sort of question. What he got was the total oppisite. L placed a small kiss to his lips. Light drew back a little with a blush prominate on his cheeks. He didn't know what was going on. L kissed him. Okay maybe it's not that odd for some random person to kiss you. What the Hell was he saying?! It was completely odd for some random person to kiss you!

"L?! What the fuck did you do that for?!" Light asked startled though not in the least bit suprised.

"Well, I like Light."

"..."

"..."  
"L, I don't know." Light for once was at a loss for words.

"Yeah..." The two sat there in silence for awhile until L decided to speak up.

"Let's not talk about this incident again."

"I agree." With that the two parted ways. Light met L on a regular bases. Light was arrested. L was arrested. Apparantly you're not allowed to point a gun at the cashier for being out of sweets. So the two now spent their time in prison as good friends.

A.N./ Yeah, I know my story sucks. You don't have to tell me. I got bored halfway through and just decided what the hey! I'll just post it like this. My other stories aren't nearly as stupid. I actually put some work into them. 


End file.
